


New day

by Harripotter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter
Summary: A new day is born.
Kudos: 2





	New day

Standing alone surveying the damage done to the only place that felt like a home, Harry felt lost.  
Having finally fulfilled his destiny and defeated Voldemort he was unsure what was next.

Looking down the destroyed hall Harry spotted Neville sitting on the steps. Slowly Harry walks over and sits down. Neither speak too busy staring out at the destruction.

Tomorrow they will grieve and begin to rebuild.  
But for know this is enough. No longer feeling alone Harry lets out a sigh and smiles.

The sun rises. A new day is born.

The End


End file.
